


Addii

by Nina36



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith riceve una telefonata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addii

SUMMARY: Faith riceve una telefonata  
SETTING: Dopo not Fade Away  
PAIRING: Wesley/Faith  
SPOILERS: Salvage, Release, Orpheus, Not fade away  
DISCLAIMER: Appartiene tutto a Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, alla ME, alla UPN, alla WB e alla Fox (ho dimenticato qualcuno?:) Non intendo violare nessun copyright  
DISTRIBUTION: Il sito: Due Uomini e Una Gatta:)  
FEEDBACK: come la nutella:)

Il telefono era ancora tra le sue mani.  
Uno stupido pezzo di plastica nero.  
Freddo.  
Così dannatamente freddo…  
O era la sua mano ad essere gelata?

Faith non riusciva a respirare.  
Cercava di concentrarsi su quello: sul come fare entrare aria nei suoi polmoni…  
Solo che…  
Solo che bruciava così fottutamente tanto.  
I suoi polmoni erano l’unica cosa a bruciare: tutto il resto era freddo.  
Grigio, silenzioso.

Era così, allora?  
Era così quando il cuore si spezzava, e non rimanevano altro che macerie?  
Era così quando il mondo crollava?

Freddo e fuoco insieme?  
Aria che rifiutava di entrare nel suo corpo, ed una mano che stringeva un fottuto pezzo di plastica?

Aria, aria, aria…aveva bisogno di …

 

aria.  
Lei, aveva bisogno d’aria.  
Solo quello, solo aria. 

 

Se solo fosse riuscita a respirare: se solo avesse smesso di bruciare…  
Se solo avesse smesso di tremare. 

Faith scosse leggermente la testa.  
Era strano, il mondo c’era ancora…  
Perché?  
Perché se tutto era freddo…perché se l’aria aveva deciso di fottersene di lei?  
Perché i colori c’erano ancora? Perché riusciva a sentire quel cazzo di pezzo di plastica tra le mani?

 

Il mondo c’era stato…  
Sì…lo ricordava.  
Aveva riso, prima di rispondere al telefono, un riso strano, leggermente stridulo.

 

E poi, Angel, la voce rotta…  
Il mondo…rotto.  
Lei…spezzata.  
Senza sapere di essere stata completa fino a quel momento.  
Lei…la cacciatrice.  
Lei…la giovane donna.  
Lei…pezzo di carne che non riusciva a respirare, mentre stringeva tra le mani un pezzo di plastica…  
Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Non riusciva ad…esistere. 

Cos’era successo?  
Non ricordava.  
Chi era?  
Non ricordava. 

Ora non riusciva più a ricordarlo.

 

Ricordava il sangue. Ricordava lui che appoggiava qualcosa contro il suo collo.  
Ricordava lui che le scostava i capelli.  
Ricordava il suo odore.  
Aveva saputo respirare allora?  
Sì, probabilmente sì.

Perché ricordava il suo odore: di sapone, pelle e di sangue.  
Lui…lui era stato…  
Lui era stato l’altra parte di lei.  
La parte che gridava nel suo sangue.  
La parte che sapeva di notte e di vento.

Faceva male.  
Sentì qualcosa di duro sotto di se rendendosi conto, vagamente, di trovarsi seduta sul pavimento, quel pezzo di plastica ancora stretto tra le mani.

Angel..  
Angel le aveva spezzato il cuore.  
Perché lei aveva avuto un cuore, prima.  
Ed aveva respirato.  
Ed aveva riso.  
E una volta gli aveva sorriso.

 

E…  
Ed una volta erano strisciati l’uno verso l’altra, in un magazzino…  
E lui l’aveva presa tra le braccia…  
E le aveva fatto vedere il sole…  
E l’aveva fatta respirare…dopo anni.  
Ed ora…

Angel…  
Angel le aveva detto qualcosa.  
Era successo qualcosa a Wesley.  
Sì…e lei, lei aveva smesso di respirare.

Freddo…  
Freddo nel cuore, alle mani, alla pelle, che tremava, ma polmoni ed occhi che bruciavano.

Si portò una mano al volto, senza sentire formicolare la pelle, quando lo schiaffo riecheggiò nella stanza.  
Doveva…respirare…  
Doveva…respirare…

 

C’era stata una battaglia, Angel lo aveva detto…con voce rotta, mentre le sue labbra divenivano insensibili.  
E l’aria urlava il suo dolore, fuggendo dai suoi polmoni.  
Ed il sangue piangeva la sua perdita, ghiacciando la sua pelle.  
Una battaglia…  
E lei…  
Dov’era lei?  
Cosa aveva fatto lei?  
Lei…aveva…  
Lei non ricordava.

 

Un altro formicolio alla pelle del viso, avvertito a malapena…  
Pelle fredda…  
Occhi e polmoni in fiamme.  
Aria…  
Aveva bisogno di aria…aveva bisogno di…

 

Angel aveva parlato di un mago.  
Di una ferita.  
Di sangue.  
Di un eroe…  
Lui…  
Sì…lui era stato un eroe.

Lui…  
Il suo osservatore.  
Osservatore di una cacciatrice.  
Lei, doveva essere accanto a lui.  
Lei…doveva essere lei…  
Perché non era stata lei?

 

Le aveva detto che non aveva sofferto.  
Le aveva detto che era stato un eroe.  
Fino all’ultimo secondo.  
Cosa significava?  
Significava che avrebbe sorriso di nuovo?  
Che le avrebbe scostato i capelli dal collo?

E perché cazzo non riusciva a respirare?  
Perché cazzo gli occhi bruciavano così tanto?  
Il mondo era crollato…il suo cuore gelava…  
Sollevò le gambe, avvicinandole al petto.  
Faceva male. Pelle, muscoli, tendini, cuore, anima…  
Male, faceva così male.

Il cuore…  
Il suo cuore batteva ancora, lo sentiva, in gola.  
Batteva…forte…troppo forte.  
Troppo forte.  
Forse era il suo modo di urlare il suo dolore.  
In fondo, lui…lui era stato nel suo cuore.  
Lui, era stato il suo cuore.

Lui…  
Era un eroe.  
Angel lo aveva ripetuto.  
Come se avesse avuto bisogno delle sue cazzo di parole per saperlo.  
Come se non avesse avuto occhi, o orecchie.

 

Aprì la bocca, cercando aria…  
Annaspando, le labbra che tremavano, gli occhi che bruciavano.  
I colori, intensi, troppo intensi.  
Lei c’era.  
Perché?  
Perché c’era ancora? Il mondo era finito, il suo cuore era frantumato e lei c’era?  
Che cazzo di senso aveva?  
Un eroe.  
Un campione.

Avrebbe cambiato qualcosa?  
Il risultato era lo stesso.  
Lui era…

 

Si coprì le orecchie con le mani, chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiando una guancia contro la ruvida parete del muro.  
Respirare…doveva concentrarsi sul suo respiro.  
Aveva occhi così azzurri…

 

Nascose il volto contro un avambraccio.  
Gli occhi di Wesley…  
I suoi occhi…bruciavano…  
La sua anima bruciava.

Lei…  
Lei era sola, ora.  
Lei, aveva…

 

Lei aveva amato, Wesley.  
E lui…  
Lui era morto.  
Morto.

Aria.  
L’aria entrava nei suoi polmoni, salata di lacrime.  
E la sua gola bruciava.

“Wes…” sussurrò, la voce incrinata, sussultando alle sue stesse parole.

Wesley era morto.  
Senza di lei.  
Senza che sapesse.  
Senza che lei sapesse…

Lo aveva amato.  
Lo amava ancora.

Fine.


End file.
